Good or Bad
by bassitup23
Summary: What happens when Snape's niece comes to stay at the Order Headquarters for the summer? What will Harry think? Pre HBP...My first fic so be kind and RRSome of the characters are OOC like Snape, so be forewarned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. That title goes to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.

A/N: So yeah, this is my first fanfic…I wasn't even thinking about it until this afternoon. I was on a train ride home with my family from Chicago and reading OOtP and an idea came to my head. I usually hate writing, so don't blame me if this story kinda sucks. Hope you attempt to enjoy it :P Oh yes. Now Snape may seem a little bit OOC, but I debated on this. I'm gonna say that he's still the same, but we see a different side to him. I always thought of him being really protective over his students but he favored his own house. I mean who wouldn't.

Chapter 1

He paced throughout the kitchen, his robes billowing behind him. He had been up for two hours now, anxious for the arrival of his niece at Number 12, Grimuald Place, London.

"Severus, stop worrying. She'll be just fine," A plump red haired woman said.

"How do you know Molly! What if she misses her flight! Or gets lost! Argh. I never should have agreed to let her travel the muggle way," the man said.

The woman looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Severus. No need to worry. She'll be okay. Besides, she should be here in," She glanced around trying to find a clock, "two minutes," she stated.

The man sat down in a chair anxiously, and checked the clock frequently. Suddenly a small 'ding' was heard throughout the house.

"Oh god, she's here!" The potions master whispered, while putting his head in his hands.

Molly Weasley rolled her eyes at him and went to the door and opened it. A young girl, about the age of 16 was standing in the doorstep, beaming at the lady.

"Molly! How good to see you!" She exclaimed.

Molly laughed. "It's wonderful to see you too, dear. It's been a while," and she ushered her inside the house.

The girl took a glance around the house and smiled.

"It's changed…wait, where's that portrait of Mrs. Black?" She questioned, after observing the silence.

"Well, after a hard day's work and many counter curses and spells, Remus and Sirius managed to rip it off the wall. It's long gone. I believe they burned it."

She laughed, "I just noticed that there wasn't any screaming or yelling when I walked in."

"Only you would notice that," A deep voice said.

"Uncle Sev!" The girl exclaimed, and ran to him for a hug.

He laughed, "Hey Kiera. How's my favorite niece?" Snape asked as Molly went into the kitchen to fix the girl something to eat.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You mean your **only** niece! I'm great, how about you?"

"Been holding up fine…with the exception of those lousy students that get on my nerves," He replied.

Kiera rolled her eyes, "Lighten up. I love them! Are any of them here?" she asked.

He sighed, "Yes. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Potter are all upstairs sleeping…I don't believe they knew of your arrival."

She smirked, "They'll sure get a jolt when I wake them up!"

Snape laughed and shook his head, "As much as I don't like them, they deserve some sleep. I think they've been up all night…and I've been up all morning waiting for you."

The girl laughed, "Always keeping an eye on me aren't you," She teased.

"Well, you're always the one getting in trouble. If I didn't, who would?" He asked.

"Good point," she said.

"Kiera dear, I have some food for you in the kitchen," Molly said sticking her head into the hallway.

"Oh thanks a lot Molly, I'm really hungry," she said, and walked into the kitchen.

"I've got to be going soon. I have to go back to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore. I just stayed to make sure you got here all right," Snape said.

"Thanks Sevvy. I'm sure Molly and the rest of the clan can handle me while you're gone…Just make sure to visit over the summer." Kiera responded.

Snape rolled his eyes at the silly name, "You know I hate that…but anyway, I'm terribly sorry I couldn't stay with you. But I knew how much you wanted to visit, so I asked Molly if she could take care of you. I hope you don't mind."

She laughed, "No problem! I love it here," she exclaimed and began to eat her toast.

"Well I'll be off. I'll owl you soon." Snape said and walked up to give Kiera a hug.

"Bye my dear Uncle, don't have too much fun," She laughed.

"Don't worry…take care of yourself," And disparated out of the kitchen.

"Well dear, I hope your trip here was nice. How was it getting to the house?" Molly questioned.

"Oh it was fine…until I got here…I had the slip of paper Dumbledore wrote for me…but it took me a few tries to make the house appear. I'm not the best at memorizing things," She said and smiled sheepishly.

"Not to worry dear," She glanced at the clock and said, "Well I suspect the lot should be getting up soon…the sun's coming up, and Hermione will be sure to wake the boys up."

Just then, Kiera heard yells coming from upstairs.

"RONALD! GET YOUR LAZY BUM UP! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" A voice yelled.

"ARGHH! SHUT UP MIONE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Another voice groaned.

A few moments later, a red head and a flushed looking girl came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello mum, how are you this fine morning," Ginny said.

"Wonderful dear, Are the boys up?" She asked.

The red-faced Hermione said, "Oh yes…Harry woke up right away, but Ron took a little effort."

"Hermione has that power mum…Hermione —," Ginny noticed the girl sitting at the table and screamed.

"KIERAAA! OH MY GOSH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" she screamed again and ran over to the surprised looking girl to give her a hug.

"Hey Gin, Mione. How are you two?" Kiera laughed.

"Doing fine Kiera. I didn't know you were coming," Hermione said.

"Yeah I know, Uncle Sev owled me a couple nights ago asking me if I would like to come…I think they wanted to keep it a surprise," she replied.

Suddenly two tired boys, one with fiery red hair, the other with jet black hair walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," The raven haired boy said.

"Hello Harry, Dear. Sit down for a spot of breakfast," She said.

"'Lo mum. What's for eating?" The red head pondered, while glancing at Hermione and Ginny who were having a heated discussion.

"Bacon, toast, and eggs, Ronald," Molly replied, "I suggest you say hello to our visitor."

Ron surveyed the room and his eyes landed on a black haired girl with sparkling green eyes sitting at the table watching him.

"Hey Kiera! What in the world are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm staying here for the summer if that's alright," She answered.

Ron grinned, "Not a problem! Love having you with us, don't know why Snape turned out the way he is, and you're so nice, but that's beside the point!" he exclaimed and began shoving food in his mouth.

Harry, who had been quiet after starting breakfast glanced at the girl and took a double-take. He looked her up and down and smiled. She's beautiful, he thought.

"Hello…erm, Kiera? We haven't met. I'm Harry Potter," Harry said and reached across the table and extended his arm.

She smiled at him and shook his hand, "Kiera Snape, wonderful to meet you. I've heard loads about you from old Severus," She laughed.

"Really now," He asked, surprised at her response.

"Well…they aren't the greatest things about you, but from listening enough, I could tell you would be nice," Kiera smirked.

Harry smiled and continued to eat his breakfast. Once everyone was well fed, they went upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Kiera dear, you will be staying in Percy's old room," Molly said.

"Thanks Molly, do you need any help cleaning up?" She offered.

"No, no dear. Go ahead and get ready…I believe the boys and Ginny are going to have a quidditch match in the backyard."

She laughed, "Thanks Molly, call me if you need any help," Molly smiled at her and nodded, while she climbed the stairs to her room.

Kiera entered the room, closed the door, and spread out on the bed.

"Man I love it here…so much better than back home. What am I saying, this is home," She smiled and changed her clothes for her quidditch game. She grabbed her Firebolt from her trunk and ran outside to join the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Around mid-day, Molly called everybody inside for lunch. Everyone, with the exception of Hermione who read a book under a shady tree, came in hot and sweaty.

"Oh dear…you all are a mess. Erm. Go and wash up before you eat," Molly said, shaking her head at them, "Hermione, can you be a dear and help me set up the plates?"

"No problem Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, and proceeded to help her.

Kiera walked up to her room and past the boy's room. She heard them talking and slowed her pace. She knew if she went to Hogwarts that she'd for sure be in Slytherin. She was sly and cunning. Also because she was a Snape descendant.

"Man, I can't believe she's that good at quidditch. You wouldn't know. She's bloody amazing!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. She really is," Harry said sounding far away.

"Uhhh Harry? You okay mate?" Ron asked concerned.

Harry snapped out of the trance he was in, "What were we talking about? Sorry."

"Quidditch; and how brilliant Kiera is at it…I bet if she tried out for a major league Quidditch Team, she'd make it, especially with her advantage of that Firebolt," Ron responded.

"Yeah…I noticed she plays all the positions really well. Too bad she isn't at Hogwarts," Harry said.

Kiera walked by, pretending she hadn't noticed. She smiled to herself knowing now that people thought she was good at Quidditch. She trained everyday for a while since school started a year ago, but she had to stop when she came to the headquarters. She went into her room to put her gear away and change into clean clothes, and walked to the bathroom to wash her hands quickly.

As she was walking down the stairs, she heard Hermione talking to Ginny about S.P.E.W.

"Hermione," Kiera groaned, "You're still supporting it? Last time I was here you had badges and everything. It's never going to work Mione."

"I know I know. I was just telling Ginny I gave up. I thought I could save them but no, they won't give up….I guess I'll just have to find another way to save the Magical Creatures," Hermione said with a sad look on her face.

Kiera laughed and moved swiftly to the right as Ron and Harry came barreling down the stairs and stopped right where she was standing.

"Good. Now that everyone's clean, let's eat," Molly said.

Everyone grabbed a plate and loaded food onto it. After two helpings later, they sat at the table completely full.

"That was wonderful Molly, and thanks again for letting me stay here," Kiera said graciously.

"No problem dear, you can stay here any time you wish," She said.

"Now, may I ask…where is the rest of the order? How about Arthur or the rest of the Weasley clan," The girl questioned.

She sighed, "They're all on missions for the order. And Arthur has been working non-stop at the ministry. He's been coming home late at night when everyone is asleep."

"Oh…I was wondering where he went. I have yet to see him." Kiera stated.

"Yes, well, I believe things will get better soon," She said with a smile.

"I'm sure they will Molly. Don't worry," She said.

Kiera and everyone else helped clean up lunch and afterwards the girls went up to Ginny's room while the boys went back outside to play more quidditch.

"I think I'll take a walk out by the lake a few blocks by, Molly. I'll be back before dark," Kiera said.

"All right Kiera. Be careful," Molly said hesitantly.

Kiera walked down the street and to the lake. It was about a mile perimeter so it would give her a nice place to think.

To think about her life, Quidditch, Harry, Her studies---wait…_Harry_? She pondered at that thought. _Well, he is really nice…and really cute_. She smirked inwardly_. I'll think about him later_ she thought.

Suddenly when she was about half way around the lake, and owl flew above her head. She looked up at it with confusion. The owl dropped the letter and soared away.

She opened the letter and read:

_Kiera,_

_I hope you don't take this to too much alarm, but your parents have gone missing…I know you've had your feuds, but I know you would like to know. Since you don't have anywhere to stay at the moment, since you're not of age and can't live in your house alone, I suggest that you go to Hogwarts. I think that going there may be the best option for you right now. I can supervise you there and take the responsibility of godfather for the time being. I will be sure to check up on you as soon as possible._

_S.S. _

Kiera read the letter over a couple more times. She couldn't believe it. Her parents were missing. She'd been fighting with them for ages, but she couldn't believe it. Sometimes things got so bad, she had to take a plane all the way to England and then the Knight Bus to Severus'. This happened on more than one occasion so she was used to living with him.

"Wow…I can't believe this," She said letting the shock seep in. She continued walking around the lake and then walked to the house. When she got in she laid the letter on the table for Molly to read.

"Molly I'm home," She said.

"Oh good dear. I was worried. Wash up for dinner. It should be ready soon."

"Um Molly, I'm not really hungry…I think I'm just going to go straight to bed," Kiera said and started up the stairs slowly.

"If you're sure dear, we'll be here if you need anything," said the plump woman with a concerned look on her face.

She nodded and proceeded up the stairs to her room. She laid on her bed for a while and finally fell asleep. Creaking noises in the hallway woke her up. It was dark out and she suspected it to be later in the night. She looked around for a clock and it said 10:27 P.M. She groaned loudly and closed her eyes.

She sat up and stretched, yawning, enjoying the bliss of getting away of... Something... What was it? Suddenly, everything flooded back towards her. She couldn't think. Or breathe. She racked her hands through her hair, and tried not to cry.

_Stop being such a baby._ _You're ridiculous sometimes, you know that?_

But still, she couldn't help it. Crystal glass slowly sped down her cheek as she glumly tried to fight it. It was no use.

As the glass faded away, she focused more on her surroundings. People were talking downstairs... and two emerald eyes were perched in the door frame.

She jumped up. "Oh Harry! You scared me for a moment there! Come on in," She offered.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep and heard you... and uh... wondered if everything was okay..." Harry awkwardly said. He shuffled his feet.

_Ugh_- _Why am I so stupid, of course she bloody doesn't want to talk, way to go idiot---_

She patted a place on her bed next to her.

He smiled and sat down next to her. "I read the letter..."

Her face darkened at those words.

"Oh…yeah," She said with a slight frown on her face and looked down.

"I really hope you don't mind…" He trailed off.

_Yeah, that's really going to make her like you. Talk about how her parents are missing. She's already crying. Haven't you learned anything from the Human Hosepipe, Harry?_

She nodded numbly. "No, I don't. You were going to find out anyways." She mumbled.

"But... I don't know. I took them for granted... We didn't always get along. And now... they could be dead... they could—"

She stopped and hiccupped. She didn't want to cry anymore. The glass would shatter later, when the lights were out, in a fort of solitude. Crying in front of others showed she was weak.

"Kiera... no. Just. Don't. Please. I..." Words were just not Harry's forte tonight. He leaned closer towards her, and tried to give her a small smile.

Her heart lifted a little, and her former miserable thoughts began to fade. She smiled back, genuinely. It was nice to share this one tiny golden thread of sunshine with him, to smile. She enjoyed his company.

Quidditch. Yes, that's it. It'd get her mind back to normal.

"Hey, want to have a game of mono-e-mono tomorrow with a Quaffle tomorrow, Potter?" She smiled again, and stuck out her tongue at him.

He smiled, "That's not fair though! You'll win!" He half laughed.

"Hmm, I guess we could use the snitch instead. Even though I'll win either way," Kiera teased.

"Now that's my game!" He grinned.

"Then we're on for tomorrow," She laughed.

"And... you know, thanks for talking to me. I really appreciate that you just came in here tonight." She said, somewhat nervously.

_Oh my God, you are so cheesy. You might as well propose to him right now. _She mentally winced.

"I don't mind, Kiera. It's no problem." Harry whispered.

He laid there for a moment, and she tentatively moved closer to him. They laid there for a while, floating on a cloud of shy, mixed feelings, drifting together, closer towards dreamless sleep…

A door creaked open, and a tall, dark shadow stepped into the room. The sound of the door opening caught Harry's attention and he cracked one eye open. This unexpected visitor was not happy to see them. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

There, in the light of the doorway, stood an angry looking Severus Snape. Harry abruptly sat up and moved away from Kiera. She woke up from the movement and looked around. She spotted Snape.

"Oh hey Sev, I didn't think you would be here so soon," She said as she covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Well, I came here to check up on you," He said silently fuming and began to shake," But when I get to your room, I find you and the Boy Who Lived sleeping together!"

She glared at him, "It's not a big deal. We were just relaxing, and bedsides, I can make decisions for myself," she said, looking at him intensely.

Harry was still sitting on the bed, slowly turning red from embarrassment. He decided to get out of the way before anything severe happened, so he tried to slide off the bed as unnoticeable as possible.

Snape turned quickly in his direction, "Where do you think you're going Potter," He said, glaring at the boy.

"Uhhh, I was just going to…to…polish my Firebolt! Yeah, that's it. I was going to go polish my Firebolt," He said sounding extremely unconvincing.

The angry looking man stared at him, "Fine…you may go, for now. But we do need to have a little _chat_ later," He said eyeing the boy.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, and ran out the door mumbling incoherent things.

_You stupid dolt! You fell asleep! And not only that, but the greasy git found you with her! Stupid Stupid Stupid! _And he proceeded to his room, still kicking himself mentally.

Snape looked at the girl slowly calming, "Kiera, We've already talked about this. You can't just go off with whomever you wish! It's happened before and it didn't turn out well at all! Now I know you think you have more freedom now that your parents are gone, but I'm still here. And under any circumstances, will the rules change," He said with a stern voice.

"But Severus—"The girl pleaded.

"No buts, Kiera. I know you're growing up, but you need to control your actions. You fancy the Potter boy. That's pretty obvious. You don't usually let people fall asleep next to you that easily. But, I just don't want to see you hurt," He said with a frown.

"I'll be okay Sev. I can take care of myself, but it is nice having someone around to talk to about it," She said.

"…" He paused taking a deep breath, "Alright, but if something happens, do not hesitate to come and find me. I just came to check up on you. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Harry and I talked. It was nice…but, it's just…weird. Now that they're…gone," She said looking down.

The man put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't be sad Kiera. You're not alone. You have another whole family behind you."

She nodded numbly, "Yeah, I guess that's true…"

He smiled at her, "Now get some sleep, you look tired. I'll be leaving soon, but I'll visit you again soon," he said.

"Thanks for coming Sev. Nice to see you," She said and laid down. Once her head hit the pillow, she fell straight asleep.

Kiera woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping and talking downstairs in the kitchen.

_I wonder if anybody ever sleeps in this house_, she pondered.

She walked down the stairs stretching and was greeted by everyone. She looked around the room for a certain black haired boy. She found that he was also looking at her. They both blushed and looked away.

"Sit down Kiera, you look famished. You didn't have anything to eat last night either!" Molly exclaimed, while at the same time putting a rather large plate of food in front of her.

She nodded and began to eat. When she took a sip from her pumpkin juice, she took this time to steal a glance at Harry. She tried not to choke on her juice and start laughing. He looked tired, his hair sprouted in different directions and his glasses slightly askew. She put her glass down and continued to eat her breakfast, unaware of the eyes on her.

Harry must have told Ron and the others about their small game because they were outside waiting for them when the walked out.

Kiera laughed, "Read to enjoy the show everyone?" she said as she walked past Ron and messed up his hair.

Ron grinned as he tried to fix it, "No one can beat Harry at catching that bloody snitch. It'll be a nice loss though. Quick and smooth," he said.

She smirked as she looked at Harry who was getting the Snitch, "We'll see about that. I've been practicing like mad all the time so I think I have a pretty good chance."

Ron let go of the snitch to let it get a head start. He started to cheer wildly for Harry, while Hermione and Ginny were screaming their heads off for Kiera. She laughed at the group and let the wind rush through her hair.

_Another relaxing state I can be in. When I'm flying…I can be free and no one can stop me_, she thought to herself.

She suddenly saw a glint of gold from the corner of her eye and smirked.

_This will be cake. I always catch it_, and grinned to herself.

Harry was soaring around the perimeter; his eyes squinted, looking for the snitch. Just then, he saw a blur to his right with an arm outstretched heading towards the ground.

_What! How did she see that before I did,_ he thought and rushed off towards her.

They were neck and neck, Harry having the advantage because he had played longer than her. Just as Harry was about the wrap his fingers around the snitch, another hand enclosed the snitch tightly and pulled out of the steep dive. Harry almost knocked himself in the forehead pulling out of the dive.

He hovered in the air for a moment, his mouth agape. He had never lost in his life…well with the exception of 3rd year. But still. This girl beat him! He smiled and thought, _this proves how wonderful she really is._

She jumped off her broom and landed gracefully on the ground. She was grinning widely and looked up at Harry. He soared down to her and got off his broom.

"Nice game, Harry," She said, while smirking.

"Beginners luck." He teased. She stuck out her hand to be polite. He took it while grinning and shook it. When their hands touched, they felt a jolt of electricity and both pulled back abruptly.

_Wow, what was that?_ They thought simultaneously. They both shook their head and laughed.

Ron ran up to the pair. "HARRY! YOU LOST? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MATE! YOU LET HER BEAT YOU?" He exclaimed jumping up and down.

She rolled her eyes at Ron, "I am here you know," he grinned, "Whoops…forgot that Kiera."

The other girls walked up to them and laughed. "Wow, Harry lost…that's…amazing! You must be brilliant if you beat him! What am I saying, you are brilliant!" Ginny said laughing.

She felt overwhelmed, "Thanks guys…now I can say practice paid off," She said smiling.

They walked back inside and proceeded to their rooms.

"Kiera dear, Dumbledore just owled saying that you need to go to Hogwarts for a few days to be sorted and find your way around. You'll leave tomorrow alright?" Molly called to the girl.

She nodded and smiled, "Thanks Molly, I'll start packing."

She walked up the stairs and entered her room.

_Finally, Finally I get to go to Hogwarts. Where I belong…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, everything was wreaking havoc. Even though only one person was leaving. Everyone was lined up to say their goodbyes to Kiera, like it was the last time they'd see her.

"Don't worry guys…I think I'll decide to stay at the school after I get sorted. I'll just stay there until school starts," She explained to them.

"Can't you just stay a little longer?" Ginny pleaded.

Kiera smiled and shook her head, "I can't guys. I need to get sorted and find my way around the castle before I make a fool of myself on the first day."

Everyone filed into the kitchen for breakfast, except Kiera and the one person that hadn't said goodbye yet. She smiled at him.

"Don't I get a goodbye," She teased.

He grinned but looked at the floor. "I can't believe you're leaving already…" he said and trailed off.

"Hey, don't be sad…we'll see each other really soon!" she told him and laughed. Harry looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"I think I'll say goodbye to you when you're really about to leave," He told her.

She nodded and they both walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Once everyone was done, they were just waiting for Snape to come and pick her up. There was a knock on the front door. Molly went to open it and ushered Snape inside. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione each gave Kiera a rather large hug and a final goodbye. When Harry got his moment, he took her aside away from the kitchen into the hallway.

"Kiera…I know we haven't talked that much, but when we did I think we really connected. I haven't really had anybody to talk to about these types of things, and it was nice having someone around that I could relate to. I'm really glad we got to be good friends," He finished with a smile.

She looked at him smiling widely, "I'm really glad I'm your friend too, Harry. It was really nice talking to you."

He nodded happily and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and turned and walked into the kitchen.

Kiera stood there dumbstruck.

_He kissed me! Oh wow! He kissed me!_ One part of her thought.

_He kissed you he kissed you...wow. Not a big deal. It wasn't even on the lips._ Another thought.

She smiled to herself and walked back into the Kitchen beaming. "All right you lot! I've got to go now!" She looked around the kitchen to find her Uncle. "Ah Sev, I was wondering where you were," she walked over to him and grabbed his outstretched arm.

"Bye Molly, I'll talk to you soon," Snape said.

"BYE EVERYBODY!" Kiera said excitedly and smirked.

"Bye Kiera," echoed throughout the room, and Snape and Kiera disparated to Hogsmead.

"Enjoy your stay with the Weasley's, Kiera?" Snape asked while they walked up to the castle.

She nodded, "It was really fun, and Molly is too nice to me." She answered.

He laughed and nodded, "She's nice to almost everyone. So are you excited for your sorting?"

Kiera smirked, "Definetly…and we both know which house I'm going in."

He laughed at the young girl and was about to respond when a tall, old man in purple robes walked up to them.

"Ah! Kiera dear! How are you? It's been a while!" The old man said and waved at Snape.

Snape nodded curtly. "Dumbledore."

"Wonderful, Professor. How about you?" She replied as they continued walking up the steps.

He smiled at his colleague and his new student, "Wonderful, but we need to hurry actually. The Sorting Hat isn't used to being woken up this early so we have to get you sorted before he falls back asleep. After you get sorted into your house, you will need to be sorted again, but for a different reason. I will explain when the time comes," Dumbledore said with a smile.

They walked up to the rest of the castle fairly quickly and entered Dumbledore's office. In the center of the room, The Sorting Hat stood on top of a small stool looking fairly grumpy.

Dumbledore smiled at The Sorting Hat, "Kiera, sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. It will then tell you which house you will be in," Dumbledore instructed.

Kiera hopped onto the stool and waited patiently for the Hat to sort her.

_**Another Snape eh?**_

_**Last time I had one was Severus…good little boy he was, Had a fond for Potions. **_

_**Alright…let's see…Hmm…**_

**_Ah yes, you are brave and a loyal friend…all the good qualities of a Gryffindor. _She was extremely surprised at the Hat's words.**

**_But wait! What's this I see…Oh yes…you are sly and cunning…very competitive_**

…_**all qualities of a nice Slytherin**_

…_**but you're nice to people that isn't your kind…Muggleborns**_

…**_maybe I should place you in Slytherin. Hm. Well…I say you are destined to be in…_ **

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out. Kiera sat there dumbstruck.

_What? That wasn't supposed to happen! Now everything's going to be wrong….damnit._

Snape too looked surprised as his niece slowly got off the stool and walked up to him. She stood next to him and looked at Dumbledore.

"Gryffindor! Good choice. Kiera, classes will start in three weeks. I assume that Severus will go with you to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley to get your supplies and uniforms. I hope you have a wonderful year here! Now for the other thing I mentioned. To promote House Unity this year, we are using the Sorting Hat to pair you with someone that may or may not be in the same house as you. So I will now place the hat back on your head." The headmaster said and grabbed the hat and placed it upon Kiera's head.

_I think that this will be a good idea_. She heard the Sorting Hat think. _We need to be joined together even more than we ever have. Let's see…hmm. Ah, yes that may be a good choice…. no wait…Mhm…this will be appropriate._

Kiera tried not to get frustrated with the hat. It was telling her hints, but not enough information to see whom she was going to be with.

_Alright. I've got it. I see you to be paired with Millicent Bulstrode. I think that you two may have some difficulty at first but you'll get used to each other._ The Sorting Hat told her.

Kiera stood up and took of the hat. "I'm with Millicent Bulstrode…whoever that is…" She announced.

"Bulstrode…she's in Slytherin…I think she's friends with Pansy Parkinson," Snape answered.

"Oh…aright. I guess she'll be…moderate?" Kiera said and placed the hat back on the stool.

"Alright Kiera. We are done for tonight. I think it's time that we go and eat dinner." Dumbledore told her and walked out of his office, towards the Great Hall. Snape and Kiera followed suit and proceeded to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, all of the Staff was at a large circular table. But there were two extra people there. Kiera analyzed them both before coming to a conclusion. She had heard stories about them from Severus.

_They must be the Malfoys…no one looks as stuck up as they do_, she thought.

She took a seat next to the younger Malfoy and watched as Severus sat next to her, and Dumbledore sat next to Professor McGonagall. Severus and Dumbledore introduced her to everyone at the table and talked to her about her studies and ambitions.

After dinner, Dumbledore showed her to her new rooms and told her that she would be living here the rest of the year so she might want to get used to it. She wandered around the Castle after settling in, and looked at everything around. She was in the Library, fascinated by all the books they had about every person and everything. She was about to take out 'Hogwarts A History' from the bookshelf when she heard a voice.

"Well well well, Another Snape at Hogwarts," A voice drawled from the entrance of the Library.

Kiera turned around and gazed into the eyes of the devil.


	5. Chapter 5

I know that this fic is moving along fast but idk…I'd like die and think that you all would get bored if I wrote about everyday. Sorry for the…semi-late update. Liz and I were having a huge brain-block and a long conversation as to what is going to happen to the Main Character so yeah. : P Thanks to fahzzyquill and Tahlia for reviewing…it makes us feel like we're doing a good job! Thanks…and on with the story! Oh yes…to understand this chapter, you're going to want to re-read chapter 4, we rewrote part of it.

* * *

The devil in most people's standards, but to Kiera, he just seemed like some rich snob that didn't matter. He smirked at girl, "What? No hello?" He said with sarcasm.

She raised an eyebrow at him, scanning him up and down. It was the boy from dinner earlier. She shrugged, "Nice to see you Malfoy. May I ask how you got in here?"

He shrugged, "I have my ways. Now let's see," he fully entered the Library and walked over to Kiera, examining her from head to toe. "I never new Snape's were this good looking." He said with a smug look on his face.

She looked confused, "…don't get your hopes up too high, Malfoy," She said, a slight tinge of red, barely noticeable in her cheeks.

He smirked at her and continued circling her like a hawk.

"Is there something that you would like Malfoy? I'm…kind of…busy." She said watching him.

"Not really, I just thought that I'd like to see the new blood here. I have no bloody idea how you got into Gryffindor. Even _I _know that you're destined to be a Slytherin. Did you fool that ruddy hat or something?" He questioned.

She rolled his eyes at him, "No Malfoy. I didn't. I was surprised myself at how I got into Gryffindor. Did you get sorted with anyone yet?" She said sitting down on a couch.

He nodded and had a sour look on his face.

"Well, who with?" Kiera persisted.

"I think that's for me to know, and you to find out my dear." He responded.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You are so difficult. Now leave…I need to write a letter." She crossed her arms, waiting for him to go.

He smirked at her attitude and left slowly. She began to write:

_Dear Weasley Clan, Harry, and Hermione,_

_Hope you all are ready for school in tomorrow! So guess what house I got sorted into…Gryffindor! This is really weird because I would've sworn that I would be put into Slytherin…oh well. I hope everything is good at Headquarters and I'll be glad to see you soon. You'll be in for a surprise. Dumbledore is promoting House Unity this year and the Sorting Hat is sorting us. It's a bit crazy but I guess Dumbledore felt it necessary to do this. I love the castle and grounds, and I'm having a blast already! Can't wait to see you tomorrow! I'll meet you down in Hogsmead. _

_All my love,_

_Kiera_

After she was done with her letter, she walked up to the Owlery and sent it off with her owl, Bella. She walked back into the Castle and into her Common Room when she heard noise from another room. She looked around, trying to find the source of the noise when she looked up to the other dorm room upstairs. She rolled her eyes once figuring out what the noise was.

_Who the bloody hell does he think he is! He can't just strut in here and claim his spot. Wow…the other's will be surprised I'm sure. _She thought. _He makes so much noise…I guess I could cast a Silencing Charm on him…or maybe Stun him…well that's a bit mean…I really should throw him out though. Or maybe I should ask him about Millicent Bulstrode. See if he knows who she really is. _She yawned_. I think I'll head on up. I assume I will need sleep for tomorrow._

She walked up to her room and laid on her bed. She began to think about tomorrow and how she'd have to meet hundreds of people she didn't know. She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning she woke up and went to take her shower, but on her way to the bathroom she ran into Draco. She looked at him for a moment but continued on to the bathroom. She took her shower and threw on her uniform that Dumbledore provided. She would need to go to Hogsmead to get more_. I like the uniform. It's cute._ She thought She smoothed out her skirt and blouse and stared into the mirror for a moment. Something was missing though. She looked at herself for at least five minutes before she knew what it was. _Maybe I should put on a small bit of the makeup that Lena gave me…_ She got out of school before the kids in England did, so she had some extra Summer Time for herself. Her cousin that worked for _Witch Weekly_ came over for the first two weeks. She introduced Kiera into makeup and all new sorts of clothes. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a few items. She quickly put some eyeliner and mascara on. She took a last glance at herself, flipped her hair, and walked out of the bathroom.

_I think I look nice…maybe I can make an impression on the boys here. _She thought and laughed to herself, she'd always been a big flirt. She grabbed her robe off the couch and continued her way out of the Common Room.

She walked down to The Great Hall and ate a small breakfast consisting of a piece of toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Kiera never noticed the eyes watching her from the hallway.

_She looks really nice today. _Draco smirked to himself. _I think that I may have to have another chat with her._ He thought.

She went back to the Library to look at the rest of the books they had after Breakfast. You could say she was a Bookworm, but nowhere near as brainy as Hermione.

She spent the whole morning in the Library, fascinated with the books and even stumbled into the Restricted Section. These books definetly caught her eye. They were on Dark Arts, Special Potions and Spells, and other wondrous things. When the time came for Lunch, she put Dark Potions and How To Recognize Themby Matilda Hogman back into the shelf and proceeded to The Great Hall.

Kiera ate her lunch quickly and had an idea. She walked up to her uncle who was currently discussing Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me Professor, may I borrow my Uncle for a moment?" She asked politely.

"Ofcorse dear, maybe you can talk some sense into him," McGonagall responded with a smile. She took Severus and went for a walk with him.

"I was thinking. I only have a few robes and only half of the books I need for school, and school starts in two days. I was wondering maybe like…now we could go down to Hogsmead and buy my stuff, and then meet everyone at the station," She suggested.

He nodded, "That's a smart idea. I was wondering when we would be getting around to buying the rest of your supplies. Go ahead and get your cloak and meet me here in ten minutes" he said.

She nodded and went off to her room to retrieve her cloak. While she was in her room, she glanced out the window, at the Quidditch Pitch. She saw a blonde head of hair flying around, making flips and turns.

_I never knew Draco liked Quidditch. _She thought. _Maybe I should challenge him to a game of Quidditch too._

She walked downstairs to the Entrance and saw Severus standing there waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and they began walking down to the village. Once they got their, they split up. Severus went to get the rest of her books and Kiera to get the rest of the robes she needed. When they finally met up, they decided to grab a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

"So are you excited to see everyone again?" Severus asked her.

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah…it was getting kind of boring around here. The only person worth talking to was you and sometimes Draco."

"Well yes…you and Draco are the only students around. Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you," He lowered his voice,"I don't want you getting too attached to anyone this year. You know what will happen." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

She rolled his eyes at the older man, "Common Sev. You know that I'm a girl, I'm 17, and do have hormones. Do you really expect me to just sit around here and watch all the pretty boys go by?" She said, putting her hand under her chin with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, I know. But I don't want you getting too close to the Potter boy. I know he likes you, and you like him, but I will not permit you to get involved with him. This isn't a time for dillydallying." He said sternly.

"Fine, but it will not be my fault if I somehow end up snogging someone, _unexpectedly_," She said holding a grin.

He rose and eyebrow at her and shook his head, Unexpectedly eh? Whatever. Did you get all the supplies you needed," He asked.

She nodded and stood up. "Ready to go?" She asked, "It's nearly time for the train to come in," she said.

He nodded and set a couple galleons on the table and they walked to the station. They arrived just in time to see the large red train pull into the station.

Kiera ran to the side of it eagerly, waiting for her friends to file out. Finally, she saw two heads of bright ginger hair and used that as her guide to find the group. She found them and nearly toppled Ron over.

"RONNIEE!" She exclaimed, giving him a tight hug. "AHH I MISSED ALL OF YOU!" She screamed.

Ginny, Hermione, and Harry watched the girl in amusement, looking at Ron's rather flushed face. Kiera went around the group and gave them all hugs and complimented Hermione and Ginny on the way they looked today. Standard girl procedure. She finally came to Harry and gave him a big hug. Not as tight as the one she gave Ron, but a generous one to show him how much she missed him.

She pulled the group to a carriage and they all piled into it. It was a bit cramped but sat on the floor of the carriage in between the girls and the boys. Despite their position, Ron and Harry looked down and told Kiera about the rest of their stay at the Headquarters, quidditch, and more quidditch while Hermione and Ginny talked about upcoming tests and what Hermione could do to get a boyfriend. Well that was Ginny's part and Hermione's protesting but it was the same. They finally reached Hogwarts and when they got out of the carriage, Kiera heard Harry whisper, "I'm home. Finally home."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so I have discussed this with Liz…This chapter is a little wild because I know that Dumbledore wouldn't allow girls and boys to sleep in the same room together without supervision…but blah. I'm a cheesy fanfic girl that like love and cliché and chick flicks…annnnd so its gonna flow like that:-D I also thought about this…this is going to be a screwed up fanfic, but It's taking place during 5th year…and I think it's sort of going to block out the things that happen, but I might change that. Liz and I will consult with each other about this.

All the students filed out of the carriages and walked into the castle to greet their friends that they had missed over the summer. Kiera was walking towards the Great Hall with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny around her, proudly leading the group. She smirked to herself when she felt glances on her, whether or not they were good or bad.

"I wonder who she is…" A Hufflepuff whispered.

"She must be in Slytherin…but then why are the Golden Trio and Ginny Weasley around her?" Another voice said.

"If you look close enough, she sorta looks like Snape." A boy said.

Another Hufflepuff stared at her, with her eyebrows knit together, concentrating on identifying her. "She does! Do you think they're related by any chance?"

"Maybe," A boy said.

Kiera took a seat down at the Gryffindor table rolling her eyes at the hushed whispers and began to talk to the four.

"Am I some royalty or something? I'm just a normal girl going to Hogwarts...that just happens to be related to Severus Snape." She laughed, "Hogwarts looks so much different with all the students around," She said with a smile.

"Well you do get used to it after a while…not that I've ever been here really alone, but I guess you could say being out late at night could be the same thing," Ron said.

Hermione's face brightened up, "There's so many facts to know about Hogwarts! Did you know that the ceiling in here is enchanted! Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago! But the precise date isn't known. The Four greatest wizards of the age made four houses named after each other! Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Raven---."

"Hermione, if we wanted to know the history of Hogwarts, we would've read Hogwarts a History! Thank you very much, Human Dictionary," Ron said.

That immediately shut Hermione up. She just turned around and began to talk with Ginny. Kiera heard a rather large groan next to her. She turned to find the source of the peculiar noise. There sat Ron holding his stomach, looking like he was about to kill.

"Bloody hell…when is the damn feast going to start! I'm so hungry!" He whined and groaned again.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, how much did you eat before you came here?"

He had a pensive look on his face, "He had pretty much the whole cart that the lady was selling on the train," Harry butted in.

She smiled again and laughed at Ron, "How can you be hungry…you're eating constantly but always seem to be wanting more food…"

He began to answer but Hermione smacked him lightly upon the shoulder, pointing to the front. Dumbledore was standing at the podium with a smile on his face, waiting for silence.

"Welcome students! Now we will have the sorting in a matter of minutes. There will be some new changes at Hogwarts this year, but now is not the time for explaining. You will watch the sorting and then we will enjoy our excellent feast!" He said, eyes twinkling. Another small groan was heard from Ron, beside her. Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and waited for the new students to arrive.

Just then, the massive doors to the Great Hall opened, and Professor McGonagall lead the students inside the hall. Some of them looked excited, but the majority looked scared. Kiera smiled to herself, watching the little First Years group around the front of the hall by a stool with a hat sitting on it.

"When I call your name, come up here and sit on the stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will tell you what house you belong in." McGonagall announced. "Ackman, Emily."

A small brown haired girl stepped up to the stool and sat down patiently. Within a minutes time, the Sorting Hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl smiled and walked over to her house.

"Adams, Nathaniel." She said. A medium sized boy stepped up to the stool looking smug. She placed the hat on his head, not a moment later the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy grinned and strutted over to the Slytherin table.

The Sorting kept on going until _Zabini, Isabelle _was called into Slytherin.

"That Zabini kid has a sister?" Ron asked, looking over at a short girl with long raven hair who was walking to the Slytherin table to sit next to her older brother.

"Apparently," Hermione answered. Ron was clutching his fork, ready for his food. Dumbledore stepped up to the podium again to begin his speech when a loud yell erupted.

"FINALLY!" Ron shouted. He then covered his mouth with wide eyes, in realization to what he said.

Dumbledore merely smiled and began to talk. "Welcome students! Old and new, to the beginning of a new year here at Hogwarts! I hope all of you are glad to be back. Now, as I said earlier, there will be a few changes this year. To promote house unity, we have set up a new system with the houses. Each of you will be 'Sorted' with one other person by the Sorting Hat, to live with for the rest of the year." There were hushed whispers around the Hall, some of them angry, some of them confused. "You and your partner will find another pair to stay with. The person the Sorting Hat chooses for you will be someone that you share the same qualities with. Tonight there will be the regular houses. These effects will take place, starting next Monday. The Sorting will take place tomorrow evening after dinner. This is only for Third Year's and up. So your common rooms may be a bit lighter. First and Second Years, go on like you normally would. I don't believe that this will change too many things. On another note, Mr. Filch would like for me to remind you about the objects banned at Hogwarts this year. The list will be posted outside of his office including Fanged Frisbees and most jokes and tricks from Zonkos, while Dueling in the corridors is of course still banned. Quidditch Tryouts will be held on the twelve day of September. Notices will be handed out and put in your Common Room. I think that is about it for now!" He clapped his hands together, his blue eyes surveying the room, "Now, Let us enjoy our wonderful feast!"

Ron's eyes widened when the plate's filled themselves with assortments of food, and he began grabbing everything in sight. Hermione flinched and looked away when she saw this. "Vile…Disgusting" was quietly heard from her. Kiera laughed to herself and began serving her own dinner.

"What do you think Dumbledore's up to?" Ginny asked.

"No clue, House Unity apparently. Thinks that this will actually change anything between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

A medium sized boy with large teeth and ears that stuck out, came and sat next To Ron.

"Hello Neville how was your summer?" Hermione asked the boy.

"Oh it was fine. Quite boring…I told Gran' that I wanted to go to the States, but all she wanted to do was stay here. I heard that they have even more plants than we have here in England!" Neville replied.

"I heard the United States are fascinating." Hermione said.

Hermione and Neville began to commute about America, while Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Kiera talked about Quidditch and other things.

"So Kiera are you going to try out for the Quidditch Team?" Harry asked.

She shrugged and took a bite of chicken, "I was thinking about it. But if I did, I'd be afraid that I'd take your place," She grinned.

He laughed, "Sorry Kiera, Seeker is my position. I was thinking that you'd be good at Chaser." He said.

"I know. I was planning on it. It'd be nice. I've really gotten into Quidditch lately—" Kiera turned to look at Ginny who tapped her shoulder. "What's wrong…?"

Ginny grinned and pointed to Ron. There he sat, his forehead against the table, groaning. His plate was half full, but still had a lot of food on it. Ron was mumbling things under his breath. Kiera had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. She took a bite of potatoes.

"Ron…are you…erm, alright?" Kiera asked.

"Yeah mate, you don't look too good," Harry added.

Ron groaned again, "I think I ate too much…" he said.

Kiera laughed, "I say its time you stop and go to bed."

"Yes mother." Ron answered and walked slowly out of the Great Hall.

After everyone was well fed, they walked up to their Common Rooms. Most of the younger students went up to their Dormitories while others stayed up and talked.

"'Night Ginny." Kiera said, watching Ginny walk up the stairs. "I actually already have myself a new Common Room. It's really nice…except the fact that I have to share it with that girl…whatever her name was. I guess I'll be staying in here for a few nights though…" She said, trailing off.

"Which one?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Which girl? Oh, Millicent Bulpark or something like that. I got sorted with her right after I got sorted into Gryffindor. She wasn't there though. I wonder what she looks like." She said.

"Bulpark…do you mean Bulstrode?" Hermione asked.

Kiera nodded, "That was it…weird name but oh well…"

"I don't like that girl. She nearly ripped my head off during Second Year, and I don't think her cat likes me either," Hermione said, stealing a glance at Harry and Ron. The pair grinned.

"Oh…really? Well maybe I can tame her." Kiera said smirking.

"I wonder why you got put with that cow. You would think it'd be Parkinson and Bulstrode…not you and Bulstrode," Hermione asked, while reading an article in _The Daily Prophet_.

Kiera shrugged, "Maybe it was al the Slytherin characteristics. I really thought that I was bound to be in Slytherin. Not Gryffindor."

"Maybe." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry were talking quietly in a corner away from the girls.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The two looked up. "Oh nothing. Just talking about who we think we may get sorted with." Harry said quickly.

"Right." Hermione said, not looking completely satisfied. "I think I'm going off to bed…or maybe to study. Something like that in my room. Goodnight."

'Night 'Mione' Echoed throughout the room.

"So Ron, do you play Quidditch?" Kiera asked, stretching out on the couch, placing her hands behind her head.

Ron nodded slowly, still full from dinner. "I play keeper. I'm not that good, but you could say I play." He said.

"Well that's cool…I guess?" She covered her mouth and yawned, "Well I think I'm off to bed…I've been really tired lately. Wild day too, I was up at 3, waiting for you lot…too bad I didn't know you came in the afternoon." She said, laughing in the process. The pair laughed and smiled at her.

Kiera walked over to Ron and gave him a hug. "Night dork," She said and grinned.

She then walked over to Harry and gave him a hug as well, but they held the embrace a bit longer than needed. "Have a good night," She said smiling.

"Night Kiera. Sweet Dreams." Harry replied, his cheeks slowly flushing.

Kiera walked up the stairs lazily and sat on her bed, spread out.

_This is going to be harder than I thought…why does he have to be so cute...Oh well. I'll follow through. _She laughed quietly. _I do love it here though, Amazing._ She thought and fell into a peaceful sleep, a smile upon her face, not hearing the small conversation being held in the Common Room.

Ron stretched out on the floor and watched as the last of the House walked upstairs. Harry sat in the chair in a daze, thinking of Kiera.

_Why does she have this effect on me? Why her…there's just something different about her. She's beautiful in every way. But I say there's something…just not right…---_

His thoughts were disrupted with a hand being waved in front of his face.

"Earth to Harry! Is anyone alive in there?" Ron said, with an eyebrow raised.

Harry shook his head and nodded, "Sorry. I kind of zoned out," he replied.

Ron nodded and grinned, "Harry mate, I have a question."

"Erm…alright." Harry said hesitantly.

"Do you fancy Kiera?" Ron asked.

"What makes you think that?" Harry said, a little too quickly.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know…they way you look at her. You have some weird look in your eyes."

Harry shook his head, "Uhh. No, she's just a…a friend." He said.

Ron watched Harry for a moment and shrugged his theory off, still unconvinced. "I'm going to go to bed. Maybe my stomach will settle down overnight," Ron said, grinning.

"Night Ron. I'll be up in a minute." Harry replied. Ron nodded and proceeded up the stairs and into their dorm.

_What is wrong with me? Am I that obvious? Oh god…if Ron could see how I felt, I wonder what Kiera has seen. Oh no_. He put his head in his hands. _I need to do something about this._ He then stood up and walked into his room, already hearing the snores coming from Ron's bed.


	7. AN

A/N:

Yeah. It's been over a year since I've posted on this. Sad, really—it's just after reading this over and over it honestly has no plot. I originally wrote it for fun, and it wasn't a big deal if it had one or not. It was mainly a story for whoever thinks these things are cute, but I realized that for it to be read, it has to have a plot. Eeehhh. It's hard, this story and all. I may just rewrite the whole thing. But if there are any suggestions please, feel free to IM me at MoonyIsMyHero. Thanks for the consideration about this. You and whoever else read this are great.

&&Katie


End file.
